The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Broadband Internet access is increasingly popular. The charging for broadband Internet access is also attracting more and more attention. Monthly fee charging, duration based charging and traffic based charging are three mainstream charging modes.
Reasonable charging mode should be based on the traffic and the service type. Therefore, it is urgent to implement charging based on the user service type and traffic. In prior arts, however, it is impossible for any of the preceding charging modes to collect traffic information based on the service type and therefore, charging based on the service type is impossible.